Long Scene 1 (Utamaru and Nero) (english translated)
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Mixim 11 is a great story, however, the author did too many rush on that awesome story, so this is my fic that retold some of the scenes longer than the original ones with my own scene mixed with the real scene. enjoy! sum: Utamaru decided to working hard by himself by separated from Nero to get stronger and become a new king, but why must he left Nero on the earth? Not in Polaris?


Mixim 11

Long Scene 1

A/N: this is my first MiXim11 fanfic! i think there are many of the scene in Mixim11 that the author rushed. so i try to make the long version of the scene.

Long Scene 1: why did Nero stay on the earth while Utamaru went back to Polaris?

Note: in this story, this conversation happened in Kochab.

The battle with Big Bang Zero ended. All of them go back to their own star (planet). Ichimatsu and Takezo Take Koume home, because Koume thinks become a king won't be suit him, he even say that Utamaru better as a king than him. Utamaru can be a splendid King if he becomes a King, even though Utamaru looks like a girl beacuse of his long hair and his bishonen face, he is also a kind and forgiving man with a great willpower. Not many people can easily forgiving his friend after that friend sadisticly crushing one of his eye because of a missunderstanding like Utamaru did, not many rich people want to experienced and understand the suffering of a normal poor people (Nero, Jyuuzo, etc) like Utamaru did. He even made a friend with Nero and Jyuuzo in that kind of hard situation. He didn't care although Nero and Jyuuzo not a good people in the public eye, but they always taking care of him from the first time they meet until now, so Nero and Jyuuzo will always be a good people in his point of view. Although Jyuuzo have been Killed by him when he was under Arachne's Insect's control, Jyuuzo's soul always stay with them, it's proved on their last battle when Jyuuzo came in a form of a soul (something like a ghost). So, indirectly they are still a three men team like usual. But it seems the time have come for them to go to their own separated path.

"Nero..." Said Utamaru to his 'forever small' friend.

"Yes?" Answer Nero shortly, like his short body (the author stabbed by Nero's Cancer Nova for calling him short)

"I have to go back to Polaris, but you stay on the earth." Said Utamaru with. His 'prince' smile.

"What do you mean?" Nero can't believe what he just heard.

"I said, I'll go back to Polaris but you must stay on the earth." Utamaru said it clearly. It's normal if Nero confused by what he just say, after all, he think something like that 'just' now.

"I know what you said, but what I want to say is, 'why' must I stay on the earth while you go back to Polaris by yourself? Is there's anything else you want me to do in the earth while you have your own business in Polaris? Or maybe... Anything else?" He said remembering when he injured Utamaru's eye. Maybe Utamaru angry with him? Maybe but, no, Utamaru is not a person like that. Utamaru is a (too) kind person for a prince. What kind of prince that want to help the normal and poor people by becoming a king like Utamaru did? What kind of prince that want to understand the suffering of poor people like Utamaru did? What kind of prince that can still smile at the person who almost kill him sadistically by thrusting a weapon into his eye and left one of his aye blind? Only Utamaru did.

"Don't you think I just leave you on the earth because i angry because you injured my eye, I can really understand if you got really angry back then because..." Utamaru stopped his sentence right at the moment he will say 'because I kill Jyuuzo.'

"Sorry to bring it up again..." Utamaru said guiltily. He think he must choose his word carefully.

"You don't need to feel guilty about it. Even though he died, his soul is still alive beside us. I'm the one who must feel guilty because I don't trust you back then. Worse than that, I blinded one of your eye. I have no objection if I have to give one of my eye to you." Said Nero with a guilt more than what Utamaru just had.

"That's so kind of you, but I refuse. You need it more than me. It's not that bad to having only one eye, it makes me can focus even more (^_\)." Said Utamaru to make Nero not feel any guilt about it. But he know that won't make him feel any better, but he also can't just left Nero without saying anything because it will make him feel more guilty than ever.

"..." Nero didn't reply his words. Knowing Utamaru is a kind person, he knew that Utamaru just trying to makes him feel better. And. Also, because there's almost no connection about 'having one eye' and 'focus'.

"By the way, I want you to stay on the earth not because I fired you from being my bodyguard, it's because I have a new mission I want you to do." Said Utamaru back to topic.

"New mission? On the earth?" Responded the confused Nero. They were come to earth to kill the other prince candidate and to protect the zodiac maidens. The battle with Big Bang Zero have been ended with their victory. So, what kind of 'mission' that Utamaru want him to do?

"That's right! I want you to protect the zodiac maides that still alive and their 'males'." Said Utamaru jokingly by replacing the 'real-prince-that-won't-be-a-king' and 'former-prince-candidates'. With a simple 'males' word, trying to lighten the tension around them.

"I'm not their bodyguard, and I don't think they need to be protected. They are so strong that makes them don't need my protection. Besides, Jyuuzo want me to watch over you!" Said Nero thinking that he doesn't need to protect someone that he 'admit' as a group of people that stronger than himself. And still remember the promise he had with Jyuuzo.

"With you around me, I can't get stronger! Besides, they will need you! As long the prince alive, there's no guarantee that they won't be attacked by another 'unknown party'. Your help will be needed to protect the zodiac maidens that out of their reach. Besides maybe the next attack will be greater than before. That time your help will be absolutely needed by them." Explained Utamaru clearly.

"Then what about yourself?! If anyone know that you will be the next king, you will be targeted too!" Said Nero worriedly. How will Utamaru defended himself alone? 'If' that 'unknown party' is stronger than Big Bang Zero, then Utamaru absolutely will be killed. Moreover, he lost his left eye. It will be hard for him to adjust himself to fight with just one eye.

"I'm strong enough to fight them. Or maybe you don't believe in me?" He said looking straight to Nero's eyes

"It's not that I don't believe in you! I just...!"

"Then, be a good boy and stay on the earth." Utamaru said before Nero can complete what he want to say. Nero getting annoyed by Utamaru's hardheadedness, or maybe he is the one who hardheaded? Maybe both of them are.

"I had rely on you and Jyuuzo to much, now it's time for me to be able rely on myself." Utamaru continued what he want to say.

"You can always rely on me, it's my job and it's your right as a future king in Polaris." Said Nero trying to changes Utamaru decision even though he know that would be useless. But he can't always let Utamaru doing anything he because like, because if no ones keep an eye on Utamaru, the thing like 'Utamaru controled by an insect' can be repeated.

"As a king depending on friends and nation is important. But to be able depending on self is just as important as that. You know it don't you? What if you get into a situation where's no ones you can depends on? Then there's no other way than to depends on yourself." Utamaru tried to Convince his worrying friend.

"..." Not that Nero doesn't know what to say, he know that there's no point to continuing the the conversation that he can't win.

"Moreover, your friends is on the earth. You will like that place." Said Utamaru with a smile.

"I don't really think them as friends." Said Nero just like that.

"I know you're always like that. But vaguely, you felt it didn't you? Ichimatsu can canceled your intent to kill and you helped him on the verge of death (when Ichimatsu almost dead when Stwem threw a giant sized rock at the unconscious Ichimatsu) even though we came to the earth to kill him and his friends." Utamaru said with a friendly smile on his face.

"(O_O) how do you know it?!" Said a shocked Nero. He doesn't want anyone know that side of him.

"From the source of course." Said Utamaru doesn't have any intent to hide it.

"Ichmatsu! You bastard!" Cursed Nero to Ichimatsu in his mind.

"You must be cursing on him in your mind now." Utamaru guessing.

"..." Nero doesn't know anymore what to said.

"That's also the sign that you are getting along with them because you also thinking about them (^_\)

"Enough about it!" Nero getting embarrassed because Utamaru easily know what is he thinking

Five second of total silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"(^_\)...um, I don't really know when will I go back to see you again in my journey, but that's why I'm counting on you to take care of them. And remember, this is not a good bye, till we meet again." Utamaru said while he walking away from Nero, he will go now.

"I understand. I'll do my job and waiting for you to return." Said Nero with small smile towards his friend. Utamaru said it himself, this is not a goodbye. He just need to believe in Utamaru and waiting for his safe return and then Utamaru will becoming a king of Polaris to lead Polaris under his command and make a kingdom where the rich and the poor can be live in equality.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: The end! Sorry for the ooc-ness! Here's the a little continuation of the story that supposed to be end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nero!" Ichimatsu calling him from afar while coming to him by running.

"It's just you. What's matter?" Nero responded with a questioning look on his face.

"I see it! What a touching friendship you and Utamaru have!" Ichimatsu said thumbs up.

"YOU BASTARD!" With a speed of a light Nero actived Alois's power, as fast as a speed of light Ichimatsu get sucked to the center of the Kochab.

"GYAAKH!" Ichimatsu disappear to the center of the Kochab.

"Nero, I'm really happy that you're really getting along with them (^_\)." Said Utamaru in his mind. He saw that 'scene' from a place that still not far from that place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: this time it's really the end. Review! And make a MiXim 11 fanfiction too!


End file.
